


Sunset

by ccandycait



Category: The boyz - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Short, hyunjoon is the moon, i wrote this in 45 minutes and its still so short, so sweet, sunhwall - Freeform, sunwoo is the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: Sunwoo is like the sun.Hyunjoon is like the moon.The evening is their median.





	Sunset

Sunwoo’s familiarity is in his name; the sun. 

Sunwoo’s bright and playful. He'll shine in your eyes, blinding you, and he won't care if he's bothering you. He’s immediately waking you up once it’s light outside so that he has company. When he's out, you're out as well because the weather is nice and he’ll drag you anywhere. You’ll agree because who can say no to that face?

He'll plead with you. He’ll get all up in your face if you avoid him. The point is, if Sunwoo likes you, you won't be getting away from him anytime soon. He'll play with you until he's tired, and then he'll beg you to play with him the next day and the next day and the next. Then the cycle repeats, all attention on him.  
Sunwoo is one of the most fun people you could find yourself having the pleasure of meeting. He’s so friendly and so enthusiastic, you can’t help but laugh at his silly jokes that don’t make sense and his lilting, teasing voice.  
Sunwoo would spend all his time with you if he could.

Or, at least, he would if you're Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon would agree with everything. Hyunjoon could make a claim and give an example of every single one of these instances. He has the right to claim because he has experience.  
If Sunwoo is like the shining sun, then Hyunjoon is the gleaming moon.

Hyunjoon's smile is just as sweet, yet more muted. He doesn't beg for you to spend time with him, but he secretly hopes you might. He doesn't constantly need company; he’s fine with being alone. He'll be around even if you don’t see him at times.  
He’s a nice person, leading you in the right direction without pushing you. He’s gentle about everything, softly slipping his hand into yours as you walk down the sidewalk, bumping shoulders the whole way. You can tell him all of your problems and even if he doesn’t talk very much, he listens the whole time.

You’ll probably notice Sunwoo first, but then you’ll look behind him and see Hyunjoon tagging along and you’ll be attached to him immediately. With that soft, pretty face, it’s hard not to be enraptured with Hyunjoon.   
And It isn't that Sunwoo isn't as loveable as Hyunjoon; Hyunjoon's aura is simply more hidden, more mysterious.

The evening is their median.  
They're tired, but they bask in each other's presence regardless. Sunwoo’s quieter now, calmed by the fading light and Hyunjoon’s presence. Hyunjoon is peeking out, yet still resting in Sunwoo's shadow. Hyunjoon doesn't mind; he likes it.

They'll sit on the back deck as the sun slowly sinks below the horizon. As the last of the light disappears, Hyunjoon wraps his arms around Sunwoo and allows his chin to rest on his shoulder. He'll cover Sunwoo as the moon's light brightens and gleams in the darkening midnight sky. He feels soft, orange strands tickling his cheek and he smiles.

Sunwoo prefers nighttime over daytime.  
Hyunjoon prefers daytime over nighttime.  
But they both prefer the evening. They prefer the exact time when the sun says, 'goodbye, see you again', and the moon says 'hello, how are you'.

It's their free time.


End file.
